


【桂花酒】过去与你相遇

by Ryotans



Category: JiuC, Nuoyan, kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryotans/pseuds/Ryotans
Summary: 总之……真假交织，死去的人死无对证，活着的人谎话连篇。
Kudos: 3





	【桂花酒】过去与你相遇

“我还记得第一次见到他的那天。”  
窗外小雨零零落落的飘下，敲在窗台上溅起一朵朵小水花。诺言点起一支烟——对，不知什么时候学会了抽烟，虽然只是聊以慰藉的工具——他吸上一口，缓缓说到，语气平静的仿佛只是在陈述着毫不相干的旁观者。  
我端坐好，拿出纸笔记录。因为被要求着不允许带上任何电子相关物品，庆幸他很照顾我的速度，连回忆都变得缓慢了。

郭家的家主，名声远近闻名，前几次的采访都很顺利，于是我又被派来进行最后一次主题为“情感”的采访。我本来是拒绝的，这是私人的又令我尴尬的，我依然是无心八卦于这些豪门旧事。奇异的是，郭家家主居然亲自邀请了我，这下推辞无果，便在这个雨天如约而至。  
他侃侃而谈，从谈吐举止之间依稀还可以窥见当年的风范——锋芒毕露的过往。  
我和他隔着一张桌子，他示意管家给我端上茶和点心。受宠若惊，我拿起一小块点心咬上一口，酥酥软软入口便是满馥香甜。待我吃完一块，他才开口出声，声音低沉犹如浸润在寒风和暖阳之中，带着凌冽又有无限温柔。

说起来你可能不信，年轻时候的我也混迹于街口巷尾，夜幕下的灯红酒绿之地，夜夜不息。危机和机遇统统被黑暗的遮羞布掩盖。我就是在那个夜晚遇见了我的妻子诚诚。  
我对她…我对她一见倾心。就像那个年纪所有冲动的男人一样。在飞雪下，用一支烟和她相遇。  
[初雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花飘落，不少落进了久诚大大方方敞开的领口。他穿着合身的旗袍，开叉到腰间，露出一大片皙白的肌肤。温度实在是有些低了，他冻的直打颤，哈几口气暖和一下手，又重新笔挺的，高傲的站在街口最显眼的地方。  
他有些高了，对比女孩子的身材又显得稍微平板。有男人伸手想去摸，却被开口的男声吓到，啐一口痰骂骂咧咧：“神经病哦！变态！”  
诺言倒是感兴趣了，其实在他进酒吧之前那人就站在那里，一轮又一轮酒局下来，他喝的头昏眼花出来醒酒，被冷风吹的一哆嗦，抬眼又看见他。  
抱着半试探半调戏的态度，诺言翻遍了大衣，终于摸出两支烟。也不知道是哪个人偷偷摸摸塞给他的。他慢悠悠晃到那个男人身边，递给他一支。  
“借个火。”男人挑着细细的眉头，凑近了诺言。吞吐烟雾之中，诺言闻到的不止烟草味。]

她穿着赤黑相间的旗袍，挽起长发，就站在人群之中。她笑起来的时候连风雪都为她驻足，所以我也停下来了。  
我还记得那天她身上的香水味，混合着初雪气息的桂花香，浓郁又清透。  
他眯眼回想了一会儿，似乎对那味道念念不忘。  
少顷，他继续说，这就是我和她的相见。实不相瞒，其实最初爱上的是她的香水味……见笑了。  
[“看起来不像是新手啊……”两个人衣服脱的倒是挺快的，潦草完前戏就进入正题。  
久诚躺在床上抬脚踢了踢他的肩膀却被一把抓住，动了动也挣扎不开，干脆就让他这么抓着：“我说你是变态麽？”  
“嗯？”嘴上哼哼，手上可不停歇。空出来的一只手抚上他的身体，从脸颊到下体。  
“唔…就，他们都这么说啊。”久诚被摸得有些舒服，声音都变得磨人，像只小猫咪一样挠着心。]

她其实不是很会跳舞，有时候笨拙的惹人发笑，所以舞会上她从来不换舞伴。自然我是很乐意陪着她的。  
“话说，后来我就再也没有闻过第一次的香水味了。”他顿了顿，似沉思。  
我今天来备了一份小礼物作感谢，隔着长桌推到他面前：“这是给您感谢的礼物，一直打扰您了。”  
他接过礼物就打开盒子，柔软的花瓣上躺着一小瓶包装精美的香水。他的表情明显有些惊异，拿起香水的双手还在颤抖着，他动作熟练的试闻了一下。  
[诺言作为一个床伴实在是有些粗暴了，酒精有些麻痹神经，就连做爱都不经头脑，大开大合，嘴里念叨着乱七八糟的荤话。  
他耿耿于怀于身下人有些敏感又成熟的身体，仿佛向他昭示了他后来人的身份。  
顶到深处的时候久诚终于忍不住爆粗口了，他揪着诺言的头发把他摁在胸前狠狠抱住他。  
“艹！”诺言闷哼一声，使上力气推了他一把，抓住肩膀就给人翻个身，“安分点……别搞事。”房间里充斥着两个人情欲缠绵的呼吸声，时不时夹杂着几句荤话，更惹得人面红耳赤心跳加速。]

家主有些好奇，这个味道和他心心念念的香水味出乎意料的一致，只是更多了一些时光沉淀的意味。香馥浓郁更甚，清透的感觉也沉降下来，仿佛那场初雪有越下越大的意思，从水滴大变成鹅毛状，未若柳絮因风起。  
“这…是你自己调配的？”看不到任何标志，家主试探性的猜测了一番。  
我点头。  
“真怀念。”他沉醉于香味之中，“就像重新回到了那个夜晚……”我赶紧重新拿起笔，听着面前这位家主徐徐道来。  
[久诚醒来的时候身边早已经没有人了，只留下一张名片和一套新的衣服。  
衣服依旧是赤黑相间，只不过样式换成了更为保守一点。翻边的花领露出一大片胸口，贴身蕾丝则欲盖弥彰，若隐若现，而修身的长裙点缀着暗纹华丽大方，甚至贴心准备了一双尺码合适的高跟鞋。  
只是起床之后才发现那个醉酒的男人居然忘记给他清理身体了。内射进去的东西顺着大腿根缓缓滑下，久诚只好去浴室清理。  
手指伸进穴口的时候，他忍不住哼出声，突然坏心思的沾着一点点精液，伸出舌头舔舐着手指来模仿性交的动作。  
总之是磨叽了许久，他终于从浴室出来，把自己收拾干净，洗净了情欲。]

生活无非被舞会和社交填满，我那日之后便会带上她做我的舞伴。连左右脚都会跳反的小家伙会用灵巧的手指攀上我的肩膀。  
说起这个的时候，家主似乎又回到那场舞会上，略带羞涩的咳了几声。  
“她的花样太多了，我被勾的死死的。”他说，“很多人私下里都会劝我不要和她来往，她那不明来历的身份。”  
不过我确认他们都是在嫉妒。她那么娇憨可爱，我们相互爱恋——我点点头赞同他。  
我曾经听说过家主夫人的一些事迹，仅从只言片语道听途说都可以幻想出是如何的美好。  
[酒保送来一杯低度数的清酒，并告诉他有人在出门左转洗手间的第二个隔间等他。  
诺言倒是没有第一时间赶过去，而是不紧不慢的喝完那一杯清酒才离开充斥着金光富华和奉承的舞席。  
走廊里转角处是被光芒所遗忘的，诺言刚转身就被一只涂着大红指甲油的手指抓住了领带，他反应也是快，直接反客为主拉出了藏在后面的那个人。  
他闷闷笑道：“不是说在第二个隔间？这么快出来是什么意思？”  
久诚被他压在洗手台拉扯着假发死死盯着镜子里那个“女人”，“她”穿着诺言给他留下的那套衣物，再画上精致的妆容。  
“废话真多…”  
诺言摸了摸他下身，薄薄的裙子下面居然什么也没有。“Fuck…来找操的麽？”  
久诚懒得与他啰嗦，二话不说就转身开始扒衣服。诺言止住他的双手：“帮我口。”  
“口你个锤子…”久诚破口大骂。  
诺言抚上他的后颈，带着侵略和命令：“以后有的是机会…等会陪我去舞会再走。”  
他早就湿的不像话，被摸上后颈的一瞬间就隐约有了崩溃的预兆。他嗅着男人特有的情欲味，拼命往喉咙更深处吸进。  
诺言爽的倚靠门边，还占着嘴巴得闲的优势冒出一堆荤话：“艹…哪里练的？以前那些人教你的麽？”  
从上往下看的景色美好的不像话，雄雌莫辨的人跪在地上品尝，用白皙纤细的手指抚摸。  
赤红的，乌黑的，金光覆盖不到的地方在进行着淫乱的情事。  
久诚整理好衣服发饰，所幸妆容没有被破坏的太严重。诺言在门口处等他，像高贵的上流做派，惺惺作态。  
久诚熟练挽住他的胳膊，示意他转头看自己。  
“怎么了？”诺言一边看着他一边问道。  
于是他看见那个美艳不可方物的“女人”，穿着面料良好华服带着金闪精贵首饰的“女人”，张嘴向他展示着没有咽下的精液。]

交往半年左右吧，我也没想到我们会这么合拍。  
家主站起来翻找一番，给我拿出了一个小盒子，里面装着一份小小的戒指。  
“这是什么？”我好奇道。戒指看上去像是一朵花的形状，在灯光折射下散发七彩奇异的光芒。  
正式交往半年以后我邀请她来我家做客，这便是当时给她的订婚信物。  
[门外时常会响起管家来来往往的脚步声，偶尔还可以听见他们的对话。  
久诚被摁在门后，他死死的握住把手，好像这样就可以把疼痛和惊恐发泄出来。诺言闷头不语，顶的他撞了好几次头。  
“啊呀，你听见什么声音了吗？”有人在门外惊异。“哪有，是少爷养的兔子叫了吧？”  
直到那些脚步渐行渐远，诺言才射进他的身体，随着呜咽和恐慌大口呼吸。久诚颤抖着双腿慢慢跪坐在地上，把头埋在双臂之间。  
他没有气恼，他只有恐慌，因为当诺言把他拖向门后的时候，没有灯光的里屋仿佛厄运的深渊，拉扯着他的四肢。那里没有熟悉的人，只有吃人的野兽，毫无感情，用拳脚相加的方式进行所谓“爱”的交融。  
诺言拍了拍他的后背示意他抬起臀部，熟练的摸到还湿透的下身，冰冰凉凉的硬物便很轻易的塞了进去。他们像动物一般相拥，诺言吻过他的后颈 ，到耳边，到脸颊，在用轻声细语抚慰他：“回去看，好么？”  
那是一枚桂花模样的戒指，下次再见的时候久诚带着它被绑在了卧室里。诺言轻柔的吻过他每一根手指，像好好欣赏戒指的艺术品。只是他的手指再也不像初见时挽起头发那般纤细，他的指节红肿，他的指尖充血，连原本尺寸合适的戒指都有些紧固，勒出了一圈印记。]

结婚那天……天气真的很好。家主喝口茶润了润嗓子。  
“您累了么？”我关切道，“要不我们休息一下。”长时间的采访让他有些疲惫了，他摆手拒绝：“没关系，我们继续吧。”  
我们只邀请了双方亲密的朋友，在教堂举办了婚礼。说到这里——这么多年过去了，我还是觉得亏欠，这场婚礼本应该更加宏大。  
穿着纯白婚纱的女人，被抱着上台，没有了太多禁忌讲究，放肆而热烈的爱情碰撞迸发。  
给她带上戒指，与她宣誓，永不分离。  
[久诚醒过来了，睁眼还是昏暗。他摸索着角落里的一小块刀片在床头又划了一道长横。时间漫长而不知几时，他也只能凭着醒来的时间勉强推算过去了多久。  
桌子上有一杯水，他却够不着，脚踝上被锁住的铁链甚至不够他下床走两步的距离。他叫了一声“诺言”，嗓子喑哑，出声都把自己吓了一跳。  
也不知呆呆干坐了多久，门口才露出一丝光亮，很快又被掩上。诺言走进来拿着一碗热气腾腾的粥，眼神暗淡。他重重把碗砸在桌子上，盯着床边的久诚。“你为什么下来？”他问，“你又想跑麽？”  
“……？”久诚木木讷讷，张嘴半天说不出什么话，只好摇头试图反驳。  
诺言生病了。  
久诚知道他生病了。每次发病的时候他都会冲进房间里，发泄着多余的暴力和性欲。  
如果房间里的光线再充足一些，你就不难发现，他被铁链锁起来的瘦瘦细细的腿上点缀着青紫，胳膊上则满是新伤旧伤结痂的伤，勉强蔽体的衣服下面也是伤痕累累，和连着在情事上也不得不承受着暴力的隐秘处。或许唯一可以幸免的就是他那张干净而漂亮的脸庞，可那天脸青鼻肿了也说不定。  
于是这次也不能逃离，被强行灌下了还冒着热气的粥，滑过喉咙的时候他流出了生理性的泪水。他伸长胳膊想要拉住什么，只是黑暗吞噬了一切。]

家主停下来，似乎还在怀念那场婚礼，谁也没有出声率先打破静谧。  
“你肯定很好奇为什么我们没有孩子。”  
被看破的时候我还有些羞涩，挠挠头默认了。  
因为这件事情，我们第一次闹了矛盾。我听着他徐徐道来，满是怀念无奈又宠溺。  
“那您……现在后悔麽？”我斟酌一番，“没有孩子这件事？”  
“我从未后悔。”  
[久诚乖巧的坐在床上，任由诺言给他装饰打扮。他一身纯白套裙，蕾丝花边短到大腿根，毫不遮掩的露出，然后套上带着蝴蝶结丝带的长筒袜，再穿上细高跟的鞋子。他其实有些站不稳了，重新站立的记忆实在是太过久远模糊。  
只是这副装扮并没有保持太久，诺言掌控着他所有的快感和情欲，驾驭驱使。久诚脱下薄薄一层的长筒袜，袜子在粗暴的撕扯中破裂。他解开套裙的吊带，滑露出白皙的胸口，一只手摸上颤栗粉嫩的乳尖，一只手摸上尽可能分开的双腿之间。他站不稳，直直倒在地上，冰冷而坚硬。  
低低呻吟声蹦出，仿佛就是正在被支配着的情欲的奴隶，低声下气地请求上位者的施舍怜悯。  
双手攀上面前人的大腿甚至试图去抚慰自己，他哭的低声抽气：“帮帮我…帮帮我。”  
有一下没一下地抚摸着他低垂的头顶，像抚摸听话的宠物般。诺言终于开口，只轻轻一声“嘘”。而身下人却是得到了天赐恩惠，不需要更多的刺激就在轻声中用更加放荡的音调释放。  
同每一次过分的性交一样，他被内射的小腹微鼓起，诺言拍了几下他满满当当的腹部，一边咬上他的喉结，一边用含糊不清的声音说：“诚诚…给我生个孩子吧。”  
他呜咽着，发出濒死一般的惨叫。更甚于过往，像预知到自己即将到来的结局，在还没来得及说出告别之前。  
张嘴控制不住而流下的津液和脖子上被咬出的鲜血混在一起，身下失禁和从腿根缓慢流出的精液糊的一地，他躺在污秽之中。]

时间已经不早了，天色渐渐昏暗下来。我才惊觉这一次的采访竟然用了差不多一天的时间。这雨依旧没有要停下来的意思，淅淅沥沥打在窗户上，似乎有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
“那天也是这样的天气，雨从清晨一直下到了傍晚。”他说的便是下葬那天，“或许是老天也在为夫人的的去世而悲伤。”我接话。  
“亲人或余悲，他人亦已歌。”家主摇摇头，“这份不对等的爱情让他们远离了我们。”  
下葬那天来的人寥寥无几，除了两人本来就没有邀请太多人以外，就连当年出现在婚礼上的人都来的不多。  
宣誓的爱情得不到任何祝福……我最后提笔写到，还好您陪伴了她最后一程，从生到死。  
[呼吸之间皆是血腥铁锈味，嘴巴里凝结的血块堵住了喉管，久诚重重的呼吸着，好似冬日里被狂风席卷折断的枯木。不，他觉得自己就是那株即将死去的枯木，再也等不到来年的春天。可能同情将死之人，现在反而是无比的清醒。他转动着眼睛，定身看了看身边的人。  
身边的男人安静的抱住他，睡着的时候就完全没有醒来时的暴戾。久诚只胡思乱想，走马观灯。直到有人咬住了他的手指——舌头舔上他带着戒指的那根手指，然后下重口去咬住，他很快就尝到了血的味道。  
诺言醒了，他翻身跨腿坐在久诚身上想去讨个吻。两个人连亲吻都小心翼翼，生怕打破这来之不易的平静。久诚直直盯着他看，随后抬手捧起他的脸颊，他感觉胸口处有抑制不住的腥闷，以至于一开口便涌出了鲜血：“诺言。”他喊出男人的名字，喑哑又低沉，想努力让自己的声音听起来欢快一些，于是久诚扯着嘴角微笑，带动了脸上前不久刚添上的伤口。  
他咳嗽几声，果不其然看见诺言眼光闪烁几下似乎阴沉带着戾气。又试图摸了摸他的脸颊，这一次从双眼到鼻梁，再到嘴唇。  
“我还想再见一次春天呢……”没头没尾的一句话，他说完就用尽了力气，低低喘着粗气——“呼呼”。歇息许久，直到屋外北风呼啸夹杂着雨声盖过了他的喘息才又开口：“多久了，我们。”  
久诚闭上眼睛，想努力睁开，但眼皮却怎么也不听话。他感觉自己有些累了，又有些困倦。“我想睡觉了。”  
好像确实又几日没有合眼，恐惧和期待交织的日夜不能安睡。所以这一闭上眼睛，就算恐惧的源头在身边，可是现在暂时的平静已经给了他足够的安心。  
诺言有些茫然，又吻了吻他，再像平日里一般咬上下巴、喉结、手指、胸口。他俯身贴在左胸口处，微弱的缓慢的心跳直到慢慢暂停。  
或许是暖气开的太过充足，温热的血流出鼻腔，滑过嘴角处。诺言手忙脚乱的起身想要止住鼻血，一滴一滴溅落下的血珠和身下人身上暗沉颜色的血相互交融。  
他发出了一声不明情绪的低吼，像失去心爱之物的野兽幼崽，失控的残忍的暴虐的——他叫来管家收拾残局，自己则擦拭着一把新枪。]

葬礼之后，家主也没有再续新弦。“”跟着我挺久的管家也在来年的春天离开了。”太过于孤寂的往事终于揭露，我还沉浸于似有身临其境之感的遗憾当中。只是我隐约感觉到那个管家可能并不是辞职这么简单，不过这无足轻重。我还在思考是否需要再着笔墨润色，他也不做催促，半倚靠在椅背上，神色轻松。  
我停下笔的时候，对面的男人已经阖上眼睛，连呼吸都变得安静。  
不知是哪个房间的时钟秒针转动，滴答滴答。  
我犹豫着要不要叫来管家。  
楼下传来沉闷厚重的合门声，一声一声踩在古旧的楼梯上。  
“啪—哒—”开门声，关门声。  
我回头，那人与我差不多年纪，眉眼之间好似家主年轻时的模样。我正准备开口时，他举起手指比上嘴唇，“嘘”，示意着我不要说话。他走到我身后，伸手捂住我的口鼻。  
温温热热的打在我耳边，他俯身轻轻在我耳边呼吸，张口出声的气息让我汗毛倒立。  
“找到你了，诚诚。”

tbc.

“这一次，别妄想用死亡逃离我。”

tbc.

—他看起来心情不错，哼着听不清的歌曲。  
他身边是他爱的妻子，他的妻子是个男人。  
他叫诚诚，他叫久诚。  
他属于我，他属于诺言。—

end.


End file.
